mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Solomon Masher
'''Solomon Masher '''was a scientist and robotics legend. He was famous for creating the Steel Tide and unwittingly giving birth to two fragment A.Is (Sethos and the Machine God). Solomon was the king of Amun-Seth for some time, and had two sons - Cayden and Felix. Solomon was killed by the Avengers of Arsinos when he tried to destroy the world. The AI he created, which lived on in his form, lived for some time after believing itself to be the real Masher. Origins (See Rise of the Machine God (Campaign) for the detailed history of Solomon Masher) Solomon Masher was born in AAC, a confirmed resident of Deftonesville. He had an incredible aptitude for science and was particularly skilled in technology and robotics. Solomon was rised by a corrupt family of wealthy entrepreneurs, whose general mistreatment of Solomon perhaps lead to his skewed misanthropic beliefs. Following the passing of his family, Masher inherited their fortune and became one of the richest men alive. He was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer, and used his immense wealth to gain a seat of power in the corrupt democratic country known as Thrope. His intelligence and wealth quickly allowed him to abolish Thrope's democracy and establish himself as king, leading to the creation of Dog Bollock. Creation of the Steel Tide Masher eventually saught to 'save' humanity from itself. Believing that a peaceful resolution to what he called 'mankind's self desctruction' was not possible, he began creating a vast army of machines. In order to power these machines, Masher created an A.I that was based upon his own personality on brain patterns. It was around this time that Masher fell in love with a woman of unknown origins, her identity forever unknown. They married in secret and had one child, Cayden. However, as Masher became more obsessed with his idealology and his machines, he distanced himself further and further from his family until his wife committed suicide. Unable to bare the guilt of her suicide, Masher's mind fragmented, as did the A.I he was linked to. This lead to the creation of a second A.I known as Sethos - who would become his mortal hated enemy. Defeat and Imprisonment Following the events of the Steel Tide Rebellion and his defeat at the hand of Sethos and the Avengers, Masher's link with the Steel Tide was permanently broken. The Avengers killed Solomon, but the 'Alpha' A.I that Solomon created (who was an exact copy of himself) continued to live on, assuming Solomon's identity. Shortly after, following the rise of the AAC Civil War, Laura Duccont approached A.I-Masher and offered him freedom in exchange for a new army. Masher refused Duccont's offer, but the mad dracula forced him. Masher was tortured physically and mentally until his mind fragmented again, giving birth to the Machine God - a fragment of his rage. Rise & Fall of the Machine God Masher, helpless and weak, watched as the world sucumbed to a warlord he had created. It is believed that, watching the Machine God A.I grip the world with fear, he abandoned his belief of forcing humanity to save itself and instead resigned to admit that Arsinos was doomed. Sethos, believing Masher could one day be helpful, imprisoned Masher secret under a fake name in order to keep him safe from the Machine God. Following the A.I's defeat on Damnos, Masher was assumed dead and forgotten about by the world. The opening of Ptomley's Gate inspired Sethos to send the New Avengers to break him out. As the only man alive who understands the Ceph and their technology, his mind is Arsinos' greatest defence against the dangers of Outland. The Ceph attempted to assassinate him to prevent this, but the New Avengers, along with Thorn, prevented this. Return to the Throne & Apparent Death Following the events of the World Breaker plot, Masher sucessfully overcame Sethos and reclaimed his place as king of Amun-Seth. He was, for a brief time, the emodiment of nature when he absorbed Ruaumoko's powers - however, upon his return to Amun-Seth and transfered Ruaumoko's spirit into the Orb, where it lays dormant. Masher, however, made a fatal mistake - he failed to notice Cayden curiously reaching out to Ruaumoko. Cayden and Ruaumoko shared a history of manipulation and, as a result, Cayden became bitter and twisted with rage. This only intensified with the re-appearance of Cayden's mother - whom, it turned out, had survived the whole time. Masher was repeatedly outwitted by Jim Moriarty and the Machine God, the latter of whom took control of his army and allowed them to massacre most of Amun-Seth. Masher's final moments, after losing his country, was watching his family (Cayden and his mother) turn against him. Masher was forced to kill Cayden's mother. In a fury, Cayden responded by zapping Masher, which was believed at the time to have killed him. Redemption After a long absence following his believed death, Masher eventually make a come-back following the Breaking of Outland, as the Four Horsemen made their first move. He helped save the Outlaws from the destruction, giving them a lead to the Blackstar plot, before uniting the Outland survivors and forming the Outland Resistance. He is currently the 'leader' of the rebellion. Trivia *Masher's technology is based on Artificial Intelligence that is a direct copy of a living person, as the Steel Tide are a copy of himself. He is currently the only person capable of performing Bio-Transference. *Masher has been described as a 'tragic hero', as some genuinely believe that his actions were for the greater good. He is generally held responsible for the actions of the A.I Machine God that destroyed Damnos, despite not being there at the time. *During the Machine God's rise to power, an entire religion was formed in his name - the Cult of the Machine God. Masher despises this, on claims that religion is a poison, and the claims of his divinity were born of mass panic and stupidity. *It has been confirmed that Masher's favourite breakfast is honey Kane-Os, a popular breakfast cereal in Kaneland. *Masher owns a pet dog naimed Craig and a cat named Ted. *Masher has never explained how he survived Cayden's attack - when asked, he simply states 'Sherlock Holmes faked his death, you think I can't do it too?' Category:Arsinos Category:People